Undead Freakshow
by Kyuuki-sama
Summary: Gin and Vodka hires an Undead Assassin to find and kill Sherry, Miyano Shiho or Haibara Ai. Well, Undead is not really the most serious creatures... Well, with an chocolate-loving assassin that changes shape, how bad can it get? Really, really bad...
1. Hiring an Assassin

**Summary**: Gin and Vodka hires an Undead Assassin to find and kill Sherry, Miyano Shiho or Haibara Ai. Well, Undead is not really the most serious creatures... Well, with an chocolate-loving assassin that changes shape, how bad can it get? Really, really bad...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detective Conan, but I do own the Undead assassins Satruwatari Chianti and Chiba Miwa.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Hiring an Assassin...!**_

Gin didn't like this. But he didn't show it. It was dangerous to show weaknesses here. Vodka looked around, he wasn't able to dit still. The woman at the other side of the desk got watery button eyes of a shark, a big nose and stripy, green hair. Her skin was blue. Chiba Miwa looked at the two men in black as she lighted a cigarette.

"So... You wanted to hire an assassin?", Miwa asked the men.

Gin twitched. This was the fifth time he had heard that question. The fifth time Miwa asked the question after he came here. The fifth time that day, no, that hour. And he was more or less forced to answer the question. Each. Time. She. Asked.

"Yes", he answered.

It became quiet.

"So you really want an assassin?", the ugly undead asked him.

This was such times Gin wished that their boss never had done a deal with the devil. Undead assasin was good, he had to give them that, but they got to unique personalities to handle.

"Yes", he answered. Again.

"Who is the target?", she asked this time.

"Miyano Shiho, also known as Sherry", he said.

At last they were getting somewere. Gin gave the undead assassin a photo of the traitor and Miwa looked at it.

"You know were she is?", she asked this time.

"No", he was forced to answer.

Then Miwa turned to a _cat_. A _black cat_ that was lieing in a corner of the room.

"This looks like an work for you, Chianti", she called out at the cat.

The cat became a beautiful woman with long, black hair and yellow eyes. That was the other reason why Gin hated to be there. Those undead could do anything just to show that they was able to do it. Walk at the walls, become invisible, reaf thoughts, change shape... You did never know were or what they were.

"Yeah, yeah... I heard...", the woman answered.

Satruwatari Chianti snapped the photo out of the other undeads hand and looked at it.

"I got an question...", she said.

The woman changed her hairsyle to an black copy of Shiho's hairstyle. Gin twitched again.

"What?", he answered.

"Can I get donuts when I completed the mission?", Chianti asked.

Once again, Gin twitched. He didn't want to promise an undead anything, but if he didn't he whouldn't get them to do the job.

"Yes", he said.

A moment of silence. Then...

"But I kind of feel like chocolate..."

* * *

I got the idea from _Fish Head The 3rd and Co._'s story _Biscuits _in the drabblets of _Shackled To Drabble_!


	2. Car Talk

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detective Conan, but I do own the Undead assassins Satruwatari Chianti and Chiba Miwa.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Car Talk...!**_

Gin was driving. Vodka was still feeling uneasy, while the undead, chocolate crazy assassin Satruwatari Chianti sat in the car with them.

"So why kill her?", Chianti asked.

Gin twitched. To diffrence to Miwa didn't this assassin ask the same question more then once, but she asked questons all the time.

"She is an traitor", he answered.

"Why?"

"Because she disobeyed the boss'..."

Silence. Gin thought that he finaly got an end at her endless questions. But...

"Why?"

"Probably since we killed her sister and then tested her unfinished drug at a human without her knowledge...", he tried.

Chianti became quiet again.

"Who was the lucky first test subject?", she asked.

"Kudo Shinichi", Vodka answered since Gin didn't remember name or face of the boy.

"Drop me of at his house!"

Now Vodka turned around and looked at the woman that now was an perfect copy of Sherry, but with an sinister grin.

"Why?", he asked.

Chianti became silent. Then she squealed.

"Because he has to be _CUTE!_"

* * *

That was the second part. Now you got that Chianti is an undead shapeshifter that likes donuts, chocolate and cute things... Right?


	3. Who Is

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detective Conan, but I do own the Undead assassins Satruwatari Chianti and Chiba Miwa.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Who Is...?**_

Gin and Vodka did at last get to free themselves from the undead creature. They dropped of her, that now looked like Sharon Vineyard without glasses, outside of Kudo Shinichi's home, hoping that they didn't need to se the shapeshifter at a while.

"And don't dare to miss any chance to kill Sherry", Gin snapped.

"Sir, yes sir!", Chianti snapped with a big grin.

The blond twitched. He didn't want to stay any longer. So with a short _good luck_ he did drive away. As the car wasn't visible anymore the assassin remembered something.

"Just... Who is Sherry now again?", she asked right out in the thin air.

* * *

Alright. She already forgot who Sherry was? This dosn't look good...


	4. Paying A Visit

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detective Conan, but I do own the Undead assassins Satruwatari Chianti and Chiba Miwa.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Pay A Visit**_

Haibara Ai and Agasa-hakase did get a chock when they woke up and found an blond version of Mouri Ran in Agasa's kitchen that on top on that was drinking morning tea. She had seen them and then she started to ask them questions. Everything from what they thought about war to why they didn't have chocolate in the refrigerator.

"What are you working as then, old man?", she asked without the tiniest bit of respect.

Agasa looked at her. Now she had asked one more question, after that she had taken one more drink of her probably lovely tea. She never seemed to get an end of questions.

"I am an inventor...", he began.

"Oh! So interesting! Personally I am a professional assassin! It do exist so many interesting ways to kill at", the woman cut in and started to list the most funniest ways to kill at (in her opinion).

Ai twitched.

"I'm sorry, but who are you and what are you doing in hakase's kitchen?", she asked.

"Oh! I am Satruwatari Chianti!", she said as if it should explain exactly everything.

"And what are you doing in hakase's kitchen?", Ai asked once more.

Now the assassin blinked and her eye-colour turned from brown to piercing yellow. She looked thoughtful for a moment. Then...

"You know... That is a really good question", she answered.

Ai twitched again.

"You don't kno-?"

She was cut of by Chianti that stood up so that the chair the undead did sit at hit the floor.

"Oh! I have to keep looking for that girl I was supposed to assassin but can't remember her name! Miwa is going to hang me", she exclaimed.

Next second she was gone.

* * *

Okay... Just so you know, Chianti, so did you just _talk to the one person that you were supposed to assassin_!!


	5. Enter: Detectives

**Disclaimer**: I may not own Detective Conan, but I do own Chianti and Miwa! The undead assassins! Or to be exact, every undead in this story that will show up!

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Enter: Detectives_**

Chianti was in the park, trying to figure out who she was supposed to assassin... Without any success may I add. Right now... She was looking like a girl around 17 with golden-blond, short hair and sky-blue eyes. She was staring. And staring. And staring. Until she noticed five children stare up on her. Or well, three of them did.

"Who are you, onee-san?", Ayumi asked the assassin.

Said undead assassin blinked.

"Satruwatari Chianti! Nice to meet you!", came the cheerful reply from her. "Who are you?"

"Yoshida Ayumi!"

"Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko!"

"Kojima Genta!"

"Edogawa Conan..." Less cheerful then the rest of the group...

"Haibara Ai..." As cheerful as Conan.

"We are the Shounen Tantei-dan!", Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi said at the same time.

"Shounen Tantei-dan?", Chianti asked, blinking through a huge account of eye-colours before they returned to blue.

"Yes!", Ayumi answered, not noticing the colour-changing.

"Awesome!", Chianti cheered. "You are so young and detectives already!"

'_Oi, oi, oi... What have she been smoking lately?_', was the dry though of a shrunk detective while Chianti's target where wondering where she had seen said woman before.

"Chianti Onee-chan, how are you?", Ayumi asked.

"I'm great!", the still very cheerful Chianti answered. "How are you guys?"

"We are great to!", Mitsuhiko smiled.

A short silence followed.

"Would you like to join the Shounen Tantei-dan?", asked a happy Ayumi.

"Oi, Ayumi...", one of the more intelligent in the group, Conan, began. "Are you sure you should ask someone you newly meet..."

"But she is so nice!", Ayumi answered.

"That sounds great!", Chianti smiled. "I'll be your protector!!"

Genta starts sulking. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko cheers. Ai and Conan stares at Chianti as she just had said that the sky was pink and the grass was blue.

* * *

Dear, dear Chianti... HOW CAN YOU BE SO DENSE?! *almost fainted writing it* This is the SECOND time you talked to your target, well not exactly to her, but still! And now you are going to PROTECT her! I need a vacation from stupid assassins... Thank you **Luckystar4869** for the idea!

_Ayumi: Chianti-chan, how are you?_

_Chianti: I'm great!_

_Ayumi: Would you like to join the Shounen Tantei?_

_Chianti: That sounds great! I'll be your protector!!!_

_*Genta sulks*_

That came from Luckystar! I'm grateful!


End file.
